beauty from pain
by Stormie Rose
Summary: Bella and Emmett find out that Rose and Edward cheated on them. and Edward tries to attack Emmett until bella turns into a black massive wolf and stops him. (suck at summaries) May turn to Rated M if you guys ask for a lemon or whatever. BellaxEmmett CauisxOC AlicexJasper EdweridoxRose. based off the song Beauty from pain by Superchic(k) ILL POST NEXT CHAPTER SOON! WORKING ON IT
1. Chapter 1

Beauty from my pain

Hey! Happy new year my friends! I am late I know I know. If it makes you feel any better I have pixel cookies for you! Um well I've had a huge amount of writers block so yeah sorry! Well my dear readers I am writing this fanfic that is sadly a twilight fanfic

Deidara: oh god no! She gonna have a hard time writing this!

Bella: *falls*

Edweirdo: *dies*

Stormie Rose: XD sorry well I don't really like Edweirdo so um yeah this is a bellaxemmett the minor couples are rosexedward alicexjasper and well my ocxCauis. Um well just so you know rose and Edward cheated on bells and Emmett. Everyone hates Edweirdo and sadly rose but oh well. DEI DEI DISCLAIMER NOW!

Deidara: Stormie rose doesn't own twilight yeah.

_The lights go out all around me One last candle to keep out the night And then the darkness surrounds me I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died And all that's left is to accept that it's over My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made I try to keep warm but I just grow colder I feel like I'm slipping away After all this has passed, I still will remain After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain Though it won't be today, Someday I'll hope again And there'll be beauty from pain You will bring beauty from my pain –Superchic(k) beauty from pain_

(Bella pov)

_It was Friday and that means Edward would be back from hunting! I can't wait to see him! Plus Alice is bringing home a new vampire me and her met at the mall which by the way killed me inside. She's pretty plus she and I get along great, we are actually currently making faces at Alice behind her back as she talks about taking Kuroi shopping for better clothes. _My thoughts were interrupted by Alice stopping and gasping. Kuroi frowns and looks up towards Edward's room and says, "Bells you should go upstairs to Edward's room." I nod and run upstairs and open the door to see Rose on top of Edward stark naked as they passionately kiss.

I felt my heartbreak as they break apart and Edward smirks at me as rose kisses his neck not noticing me. I run downstairs with my eyes closed, my tears streaming down my face. I run out the door and bump into something hard and fall down as two strong cold arms lift me up and hold me close to their chest. I keep crying as I look up at Emmett's confused face. Kuroi frowns and points upstairs towards Edward's room then takes me away from him holding me to her. Kuroi sighs as a growl sounds throughout the house and a naked Edward falls in front of Kuroi and I. I cry even harder as Emmett comes down with Rose screaming at him. Emmett stops and looks at me, then I feel everything stop and everyone else disappears it was just Emmett and I. nothing else seemed to matter, all that we needed was each other. I hear Edward yell, "NO!" I snap out of my daze to see Edward leaping at Emmett growling. I scream and knock myself out of Kuroi's arms and run to Emmett, then defiantly stand in front of him growling like the monster I've always been. Edward's eyes widen as well as everyone else. I growl inhumanly and turn into a huge black wolf and tackle Edward away from my Emmett. '_Oops well there goes my secret.' _

(Emmett's POV)

(Rewind a bit)

I run ahead of the others so I can get home and get rid of my bad thoughts of rose cheating on me with Edweirdo. I hear jasper call out, "ALICE!" I look to see the pixie on the floor crying. We all crowd around her as she stutters out, "B-b-Bella…..e-e-Edward…ROOSE!" I stand up only for our clumsy princess to hit my chest and fall down. I look at her and lift her up cradling her as she cries. She looks up at me with an emotion I couldn't place. Some blonde chick clears her throat and points up towards Edward's room. Then she takes bells away from me. I head upstairs and open the door to see MY wife and my brother doing each other (A/N: this is so hard to write.)

I growl and throw Edward downstairs and storm after him as Rose yells, "EMMETT HOW COULD YOU! I LOVE HIM!" I felt my heart break as I hear her say that. I stop and look at Bella and I feel everything stop. It was only MY Bella and I there. What just happened didn't seem to matter all I wanted was my bells. I wanted to make her laugh. I wanted to be the one she woke up to. I wanted to be the one she kisses with so much love and I wasn't going to let anyone stop me. I knock out of my trance as Edward yells, "NO!" Edward leaps at me growling. I brace myself for the impact and look at Bella to see her screaming and knock herself out of the blonde's arms and run to me. She stands in front of me growling like a wolf as Edward almost reaches us, his eyes widening. She growls inhumanly and turns into a huge black wolf and tackles Edward away from us.

_**End of chapter 1. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed now click that review button and make me super happy! **_


	2. time for love

Beauty From Pain

Hey hey! How is everyone? Sorry for not updating in a while been dealing with family shit and school. Plus my best friend is trying to set me up with her ex-boyfriend and there was this huge freaking snow storm so yeah lost internet for quite some time so I'm happy to be writing again even if it's this fanfic. So yeah loved the reviews I will probably do a lemon if 3 more people ask for it. So disclaimer now. DEI DEI!

Deidara: still don't know why I'm here (coughs) Stormie Rose doesn't own Twilight which she thanks the heavens for that. Plus she doesn't own me no matter how much she wishes. She just owns an Itachi doll which she-

Me: DEI DEI ENOUGH! ON WITH THE STORY! (Growls under breath: you're so fucking dead Deidara)

'_Thoughts' _

_**Bella talking in wolf form**_

Talking

Empathies from orders

(Bella's POV)

'_**Damn you Edward. I'm going to rip your ugly prissy head off for you trying to harm my reason to live!' **_I growl at Edward and prepare to leap at him until Emmett wraps his oh so large muscular arms around me. With a soft whine I morph back into my normal shape except with some changes (A/N: appearance: thicker glossier brown hair. More womanly curves. Tanned and toned body. Has dancer abs well-muscled and no not like a creepy bodybuilder woman plus she is 5feet and 9inches). I look up to see Emmett drooling at my beautiful body. I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my lips or my body as I pulled Emmett's head down and crashed my red lips roughly against his. '_Mmm he tastes like chocolate'_

_(Emmett's pov)_

'_Damn I love my women rough but hey I'm supposed to be in charge.' _I smirk against Bella's lips and run us up to my room and push her roughly against the wall and look into her glazed brown eyes. She whines as I move away as she tries to kiss me again. I lean in and whisper huskily into her ear, "I'm in charge bells and trust me you are in for a huge ride." Bella smirks and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my jaw then licks my jaw making me shiver and groan. My eyes turn black as I press her harshly against the wall and kiss her lips roughly.

In between the kisses I hiss against her lips, "Mine!" Bella moans and tears my shirt off and smirks devilishly, "You won't need that anyways Emmy." I growl and reach for her shirt only for Alice to scream, "GUYS SHUT THE FREAKING DOOR! NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT!" I growl and move to break Alice but Bella just kisses my neck and walks to Alice. Alice giggles and wraps her arm around Bella and they go to Alice's room to do girl shit leaving me wanting Bella as I feel the hickey she left on my neck. '_Damn. Maybe I should be rough a whole lot more often. Now for a cold shower."_

**END OF CHAPTER!**

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK AND IF I SHOULD DO A LEMON OR NOT!

Deidara: SHE SLEEPS WITH THE ITACHI DOLL!

Me: AGH! DEI DEI YOU'RE DEAD! But yes it's true mostly because he's Soooo HAWT!

*chases Deidara with a jackknife*

Emmett: yeah just review and all you lucky ladies will get to witness my awesomeness!


	3. bout time i know

Beauty From Pain

HOLY COW! 11 REVIEWS! EEEEEKKKKKK! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

Ive decided to do the lemon today so um don't flame me. I'm still kinda not mature so this is going to be difficult for me to do so yeah! Enjoy this chapter!

"_..you don't always know the true worth of a women's love until it becomes a memory." _

― _Georgia Cates, Beauty from Pain _

BELLA'S POV

"Alice. I am most defiantly not wearing this on my date with Emmett!" Alice smiles mischievously, "Oh bells knowing Emmett, you won't even be leaving his room." I failed to fight the oncoming blush and snatch the outfit away from her and storm into the bathroom to change. (A/N: Outfit: hehe I'll post the link on my profile later. Just imagine the most revealing outfit ever! Then shorten the skirt.)

Awhile later I hear Emmett talking to Esme as I run into his room and sit on his bed crossing my legs and watch the door.

**Lemon starts here if you are not 18 and up scroll down until u see end.**

(Emmett's POV)

I open my bedroom door and growl lustily at the sight in front of me. I pounce immediately onto my Bella and rip the offending clothes off her and kiss her roughly as she moans deliciously against my lips. She wraps her legs around my waist and rips my clothes off then I rip her skirt off but stop and get up running over to the door and slamming it then pounce back on her digging my hands into the headboard as she sucks on my dick (ugh this is so gross but ill do it for you guys). I moan and after five minutes I cum into her mouth. Bella smirks, "Mm. Delicious. Now get inside me!" I smirk and slam my cock into her wet pussy and kiss her lips to stop her from screaming in pain then kiss her tears away. She smiles and rocks her hips foreword and I start a rough and gentle pace inside her but start going fast as her eyes roll to the back of her head. She cums first and as her wall tighten around my cock I couldn't hold back any longer but remembered she could pregnant and pull out quick my jizz shooting onto her breast and abdomen. She growls, "Thanks Emmett." I smile and lay down next to her as she fall asleep.

**END**

Lol sucked but hey you got it so you welcome now review or Emmett won't let u see him anymore.


	4. holy shit

Beauty from pain

Stormie rose: Well last chapter kind of embarrasses me big time.

Emmett: *wraps arms around Stormie* eh it was fine by me just make sure I get more sexy time Kay Stormie?

Dei Dei: HEY UN THAT'S OUR STORMIE

Hidan: Yeah!

Itachi: hn (translation: hands off my rose)

Pein: don't disobey YOUR GOD!

Tobi-kun: Uh... Stormie rose doesn't own twilight and even if she did Edward would die and Bella would be with Jacob

Stormie rose: YEAH BITCH TEAM JACOB (not really into either teams I ship Team Emmett) now to go kick some ass see you guys at the end of the chapter! HIDAN NO SACRIFICING WITHOUT ME *runs off*

_Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another. ~Homer_

(Bella pov)

I snuggle closer into the cold body next to me and growl in annoyance as something plays with my hair. I growl and grab the offending object and look at the pale glittering hand. Emmett chuckles lowly, "Don't like waking up I see?" I huff and kiss his hand and get up ignoring my body as it cracks in protest. Emmett growls lowly, "Cover up bells or I'm going to pounce." I smirk and lean over him slowly then grab his shirt throwing it on before he could say or do anything. He sits up and prepares to rip the shirt off but I quickly morph into my wolf form causing him to pout but start chasing me. I run outside the room with a naked Emmett following me. Alice screams, "EMMMMETTTTT! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Jasper growls and covers his wife's eyes as Emmett keeps running after me. I leap up onto the ceiling staying upside down as Emmett runs past me and into the kitchen. I laugh as I hear Esme scream and Charslie say, "Emmett! Get some clothes on right now." I keep laughing and fall down from the ceiling into Emmett's arms. He glares making me gulp and morph back "Sorry baby?" Emmett carries me to our room and dresses quickly ignoring me completely.

Emmett gets dressed and shoves my clothes into my hands. I smirk, "Nah baby I like being in your shirt." Emmett frowns, "Bells. Volturi are coming. I'm not sure why. Rose is with them as well." I growl and mutter underneath my breath "damn fucking bitch. Going to rip her fucking head off." Emmett wraps his arms around my waist and whispers huskily in my ear, "Bells. You're so perfect." Alice walks in and pushes Emmett out then dresses me up quickly as Kuroi jumps in through the window. Kuroi smirks, "Somebody got it on last night didn't they?" Alice laughs, "Yep. I'm glad Emmett remembered to close the door." I blush darkly as they both laugh their beautiful laughs. Kuroi helps put my hair into a ponytail, "Now we can go meet those old vamps."

We all stand tensely in the clearing as the Volturi walk in slowly and dramatically. I look over to Kuroi who stifles a laugh when she feels their emotions spike in surprise at seeing her there. She looks over at me and whispers in my head, "Here comes the Volturi. Here comes the Volturi. Here comes the old Volturi." I laugh loudly causing the vamps to look at me but they all stop as Aro says slowly, "Kuroi. We didn't know you'd be here." Kuroi smirks, "Why Aro. Your dress looks absolutely lovely. All of yours do and the shawls OMG it's a to die for outfit." Aro laughs as Marcus cracks a smile but Caius growls angrily and pounces on top of her but she turns intangible and puts her fangs at his neck, "Nuh-uh not on the first date Cauissssss." Caius gulps but glares at the beautiful blonde on his back. Marcus says boredly, "I wouldn't kill your mate Caius if I were you." Kuroi growls and moves away quickly and stands by my side growling at Rose who had moved to attack me. Caius snarls and throws Rose away from us then sends Felix and Demetri to end her. Kuroi's eyes roam to a new guard in the Volturi who backs away from her now piercing green eyes.

I whisper lowly, "Dad."

END

**PREVIEW: **_I stare as my father moves towards me slowly whispering, "Bells. Bells. I hear the bells." I look into his red eyes and scream._

HOLY DAMN TWIST! WOOOOO YOU ALL ARE IN FOR A HUGE SURPRISE NEXT CHAPTER BUT ANYWAYS SCHOOLS STILL AROUND BUT I WILL BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER AGAIN AND I BEG OF YOU GUYS TO PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APRECIATE IT. THANKS AND ADIOS.

**Dei dei: STORMIE ROSE IS MINE**

**Hidan: SHE'S MY BITCH YOU FUCKING INO WANNABE**

**Dei dei: *sniffles then cries***

**Stormie rose: Hidan you just went too far. *hugs deidara whispering that he way prettier than ino-pig***

**Tobi-kun/Madara-dana: TOBI SAYS BYE. hn.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note

Sadly I will not be adding another chapter to this story because there are no new reviews. Forgive me but if you want me to continue this story I will need 3 more reviews. Then I will continue this story. I am posting this to all my stories. Thank you for reading. I will however be posting a new chapter to Cherry Blossom Salvation. I am completely out of inspiration because my fans have not given me a review. Thank you for reading and understanding just tell me what you want to happen in the review and I will start writing.

Sincerely,

Stormie Rose

Dei dei

Itachi

Hidan

Sakura

And all the friends you know!

We love you guys forever and ever

DEADPOOL ROCKS!

Deadpool go back to playing with fireworks!

Nooooooooooooooooooo!

NOW!

Fine.


	6. Chapter 6: :(

BEAUTY FROM PAIN

Hello everyone! Nice to know you guys are still reading! Umm this may be short I'm writing in the dark so please don't hate or flame. I'm still in need of a beta reader. Please talk to me if you are interested. Well I'm going to keep this short.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. However I do own the plot and Kuroi.

"_I didn't love you the day I met you, or even a month later. But somewhere between hello and the goodbye I'm unable to bear" _

― _Georgia Cates, Beauty from Pain_

(Bella's POV)

I stare as my father moves towards me slowly whispering, "Bells. Bells. I hear the bells." I look into his red eyes and scream waking up immediately. Emmett cradles me to his chest, "Bells! You're okay! Thank god! You fainted after Rose…" he looks away devastated with tears forming that will never fall. '_It made me want to fall apart. It wasn't right. Rose wasn't trying to hurt us. She was trying to talk to me. She wanted forgiveness. Her eyes gave that away. Caius was out of line but his actions were to protect his mate. He didn't want to lose Kuroi. I could understand that, I will always want to protect Emmett, even if he wanted me to leave him alone. He's my everything now and I don't plan on losing him not after I just got him. I refuse to!' _ I came out of my thoughts feeling Emmett let go. Alice enters and grabs my hand sending a cruel glare at Emmett, "Do it later." She drags me away from the grieving Emmett. Alice sighs as we enter her room, "Come on Esme, Kuroi and I are having a girl night and you're coming too. I think we all need to get away for tonight" I nod weakly as Kuroi enters, "She's coming?" Alice nods and they both grab my arms linking them as we walk downstairs after getting dressed. (Appearance: Alice: blue halter top with a black skirt and black ballet flats. Kuroi: a white tube top with torn up jeans and converses. Bella: a black tank top with a jean skirt and ballet flats with a black leather jacket with a bear on the back.) Emmett and the boys were standing at the door arms crossed at our appearances except Emmett he was staring at his feet. I tried my best to shake off the bad feeling on my heart but it remained as we walk past the boys. My eyes catch Emmett's his showing a deep sadness and regret. I send him a soft smile but he turns his head and walks back to his room. Alice holds my hand and squeezes it gently giving me a gentle reassuring smile, "It's alright." Kuroi smirks, "Come on girls. Let's go before the men drag us back inside." All of us chuckle and climb into Kuroi's silver Cobra Mustang driving off to the bar.

THE BAR

We arrived at the bar, unknown that the men had followed. Luckily it was also a Karaoke bar too so I might sing later if I have the chance. Alice screams happily, "EEEEEEKKKKK BELLA YOU HAVE TO SING!" I blush and cover her mouth as everyone stares at us. Kuroi started laughing her ass off as esme chuckles, "You should Bells." I glare at all of them, "I will if you promise to shut up." They all nod so I remove my hand from alice's mouth, "alright. Go up there bells!" I shake my head fighting off a laugh walking up to the dj. He smiles and hands me a mic, "Goodluck girly." I mumble a thanks and walk to the stage closing my eyes as I begin to sing,

_Oh,you can't hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own._

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home._

_I open my eyes to see Emmett his thoughts entering my head it's over bells._

_Oh,when you told me you'd leave_

_I felt like I couldn't breathe_

_My aching body fell to the floor_

_Then I called you at home_

_You said that you weren't alone_

_I should've known better_

_Now it hurts much more._

I began to cry as I kept singing wishing I didn't read those thoughts.

_You caused my heart to bleed and_

_You still owe me a reason_

_'Cause I can't figure out why..._

_Why I'm alone and freezing_

_While you're in the bed that she's in_

_And I'm just left alone to cry_

He nods and leaves making me fall to my knees as alice looks up at me along with everyone else.

_Oh,you can't hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you're standing_

_On your own._

_It's so quiet here_

_And I feel so cold_

_This house no longer_

_Feels like home._

I finish the song and get up running after him. Emmett turns to me as I scream his name. "bells it's over. What we had was just us wanting someone to hold after what happened. I'm sorry.

THE END

BELLA AND EMMETT ARE NO MORE! OH NOW! WHAT WILL HAPPEN! REVIEW AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Deidara: *is sitting on my couch crying and eating Icecream* WAAAAAAA

Hidan: what the-

Me: *slaps hand over his mouth* shut it hidan.


	7. author's note

**Author's note**

**Beauty from pain is still a Bella/Emmett story just to set the record straight. No way am I going to finish it here. I can't see Bella with anyone else well maybe Caius but this is strictly a Bella/Emmett story and I don't want to finish it now. Not when everyone loves it so much. I will have the next chapter done soon. I plan on making it over 1000 words for once. So bear with me alright? I was lazy last night so I only got 900. Thanks for reading everyone. I owe all my awesomeness to you guys! So follow favorite and review!**

**-Stormie rose**


	8. Chapter 8: 1,185 WORDS YOURE WELCOME

Beauty from Pain

Hey going to keep this short. Standard disclaimer applies

_Someone once said a broken heart will sting at first but it will make you stronger. –BARLOW GIRL (PORCLEAIN HEART)_

_(Bella's POV)_

_**It's over. It's over. It's over.**_ Those words echoed in my head as he ran away. My knees connected to the rough pavement as my heart begins to ache. I grip my chest as my eyes clench shut those tears trying to fall. Alice comes running out of the bar and tries to hug me but I stand up pushing her away, opening my dark red eyes, "I'm leaving Alice and nothing is going to stop me. Not even you Alice." Alice nods but frowns, "Promise you'll come back." I turn and give her a gentle smile, "I promise and when I come back you can take me shopping." She giggles and hugs me tightly, "Bye Bells." I morphed quickly and ran back to the Cullen's house. I entered Emmett's room and morphed back. Emmett looks up at me but I just shrug off his jacket and grab my black duffel bag stuffing all my stuff in it and grabbing the keys to my black Mustang. Emmett grabs my arm, "This is your answer?" he looks in my eyes, his pleading for me to stay but I turn my head, "Bye Emmett." I pull my arm out of his grasp walking downstairs my duffel bag slung over my shoulder, "Hey Emmett," he looks at me hope in his eyes, "tell Jasper he can borrow my Ducati while I'm gone alright?" he nods and I leave forks. Never looking back for two long years.

(Emmett's POV)

'_She's gone. She isn't coming back. It's all my fault. I thought I was in love with Rose still but I'm not. I love Bella and now I've lost her because I let my stupid feelings got in the way. God please bring her back to me. Please, I love Bella. I love her eyes, how they sparkle when she's laughing. I love her smile, it always seems to brighten my day. I love her hair, how it smells like chocolate when I wake up beside her. Her hands, so soft and smooth. Never rough just gentle but still strong. I love her blush, it makes me feel alive. Bella is the only person who can make my heart beat again. She's my existence. I will get her back. __**She's mine.**__' _I stare up at my ceiling a smile on my face as I think about my Bella.

_(__**Time skip 2 years Bella's POV)**_

I smile at my beautiful daughter Iris. She giggles as my best friend Jane (yes the awesome girl from Volturi) plays with her. I sit in my chair watching as a gentle hand touches my shoulder, I look up at Aro, "hello Aro." He sits next to me watching Iris, "She has your beauty but his strength. Do you plan on telling him?" I chuckle and stand up causing Jane to pick up iris handing her to me returning back to my side, "My princess." I nod at Jane and look over at Aro, "Not like I have a choice you already told Carlisle we will be arriving to introduce the Princess of the Volturi." My permanent red eyes glare at him but soften as my daughter pulls at my hair yawning. I cradle her close to my chest a few servant girls fixing my black and red skin tight dress then handing me my black Volturi shawl as Kuroi always says. A chuckle passing through my blood red lips causing Jane to smile, "Milady are you ready the rest of the guard is waiting." I smirk at her and swift Iris so she's on my hip with her head on my chest, "Yes Jane." I feel Alec appear at my side as my two guards walk beside me as I join the Masters. Kuroi looks over at me as I arrive, "Sup Bells. You ready?" I nod and we all take off our hoods pulled up.

**CULLEN'S MEADOW!**

I look at the Cullen's as we arrive my hood still up as my four guards stand around me. My eyes look towards Felix as he gives me a reassuring smile mouthing, "You'll be fine." I smile at him and Jane squeezes my hand gently muttering about their house smelling causing me to laugh out loud startling the Cullen's. Aro chuckles, "Carsile! (sp?) My dear friend it has been too long!" Aro walks up to him and gives him a long hug, "It's good to see you Aro. I didn't know you'd be bringing half of your guard. Are we untrustworthy?" Aro quickly shakes his hands, "No, no. you see we have the princess with us so her guard comes. May I introduce you to her guard? Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane." They all bow as their names are introduced. I gently hold Iris as everyone looks towards me, "And our lovely princess," I take off my hood looking up at everyone causing them to gasp in shock, "the lovely Bella and her daughter Iris." I nod my head at them as Alice moves forward causing my friends to tense up but I wave my hand, they immediately relax as I hand Iris to Jane turning back to Alice. "What no hug?" I open my arms as the pixie runs to me hugging me tightly, "Bella you're back!" I rub her back as she dry sobs, I smile and hug her back whispering in her ear, "I promised." She pulls back smiling brightly at me, "Yep now we can go shopping!" I giggle into my gloved hand, "Always so hyper." I look over her shoulder to her husband Jasper, "Did you treat my baby good bro?" he walks over to us and hugs me tightly, "of course! You'd kill me if I messed that bike up." I smile and hug him then smirk, "yeah I would." Esme runs over to me hugging me tightly, "My beautiful Bella it's so good to know you are alright." I smile, "Thanks. I really missed everyone. I'm glad I'm finally back!" someone clears their throat and I look over at the love of my life, "Bells…" I run up to him throwing my arms around his neck as he holds me to him, "Forgive me for being a douche love?" I smile and hug him tightly, "it's part of the package with you." He smiles but soon frowns as Jane pulls me away handing Iris. I smile and rock my baby girl humming her song making her stop crying, "Bella? You have a kid!?" I smile, "No we have a kid. Emmett meet your daughter Iris." He freezes (no not literally.) as she reaches towards him, "Dada." I smile and put her into his arms. His eyes locking onto hers, "Mine?" I nod, "Ours." He smiles and kisses my lips, "Ours. My beautiful family."

**END**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER REACHED 1000 WORDS SO YOU'RE WELCOME! AND DON'T JUDGE MY SPELLING I AM NOT FREAKING AMERICAN! **


End file.
